Bienvenida Chrona
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Una carta sin acabar de leer, al transcurrir de los años, el día en que enfrentarle a él, ha llegado el momento de saber la verdad y esta vez ella esta lista, no se doblegara y expondrá ante todos, aquello que ha guardado durante tanto tiempo. Continuacion del One-shot "Para: Shinigami-kun"
1. Bienvenida

**Hola, pues aquí les traigo la continuación de mi One-shot "Para: Shinigami-kun", así que sin más ni más, disfruten de esta historia.**

**Las parejas que aparezcan aquí, son para el desarrollo de la historia sin fines de lucro ni por afectar a alguien, ya sin más rodeas ni formalidades, porque la neta no me gustan, disfruten de esta historia.**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen sino a Ookubo Atsushi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Cariño no corras tan rápido o te vas a perder

- Oh, vamos mamá no seas así

- Bueno está bien, pero no te alejes demasiado

- De acuerdo, vamos tío Ragnarok – jalo de la mano al pelinegro

- Sí, sí, pero no me estires tanto mocoso

- Jejeje, ustedes siempre se llevan tan bien – dijo feliz la peli rosa, mientras veía de manera seria el Shibusen – "_ha sí que llego el momento, pues mejor tarde que nunca, Maka ya quiero verte de nuevo_" – soltó una pequeña risita y corrió para alcanzar a Ragnarok y Soul

* * *

Dentro de los confines del Shibusen, cierto shinigami vigilaba toda la ciudad, sintiendo tres almas desconocidas en Death City, para después desaparecer, eso no le causo una buena sensación, quizás se trataban de brujas, no, las brujas no serían tan tontas para dejarse detectar y después desaparecer, pero entonces, ¿quién más podría ser?, sus dudas se vieron interrumpidas por la intromisión de una simpática jovencita de cabellera blanca y lindos ojos jade, corriendo para abrazarle

- ¡DANNY!

- Papá, que bueno verte, ya te extrañaba mucho, - lo abrazo fuertemente para después soltarlo – hoy es mi primer día en el Shibusen ya verás que te sorprenderás seré la mejor estudiante, igual que mamá

- Estoy muy seguro que lo lograras – en eso una bella mujer de cabellera rubia ceniza entraba a la Death Room – Maka, que alegría verte

- Hola, vengo por Danny o sino llegara tarde a su primer día

- ¡ES CIERTO! – le dio otro fuerte abrazo a su padre y se fue corriendo para salir de la habitación, dejando solos a sus padres

- Ya han pasado 12 años, crecen muy rápido

- Si… 12 años – Maka bajo la mirada tratando de retener las lágrimas, para ser consolada por su esposo

- Sé que aun te duele, pero debes ser fuerte, Soul te cuida desde el cielo y… Chrona… ella…

- Espero que este bien donde sea que este – se soltó del abrazo y limpio algunas lágrimas traicioneras, para quitarle la máscara y darle un beso en la mejilla – gracias, ya debo irme, hay que darle la bienvenida a las nuevos estudiante y no puedo llegar tarde, nos vemos

- Si, cuídate Maka – sonrió y salió igualmente de la habitación, por su parte el shinigami no podía dejar de tener ese mal presentimiento, era como si algo viniera a arruinar su perfecta paz y tranquilidad con su familia, o quizás solo estaba siendo paranoico. Yo diría que no deberías estar tan confiado querido Kid

* * *

Lejos del Shibusen en una modesta casa cerca de la cancha de basquetbol, tres personas comenzaban a desempacar todo y empezar a ordenar su nueva casa. El más emocionado de los tres era el chico el cual tenía no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro y subirse a por todos lados

- Soul, bájate del techo

- Pero es que puedo ver todo desde aquí

- Y que tanto va a ver un mocoso enano como tú – dijo a su lado un hombre de cabellera negra, haciendo que el chico se asustara y se resbalara del techo, asustando a su madre que como rayo lo atrapo en el acto

- Me diste un susto de muerte, no te vuelvas a subir al techo

- Si mamá… - dijo molesto y avergonzado – pero ya bájame, que no soy un niño

- Claro, claro, olvide que al gran Soul-kun lo hace ver poco genial y le quita su masculinidad

- Pues ya vez que si – se sacudió los pantalones y la chaqueta, cuando su banda del cabello se le callo, revelando tres líneas blancas, en cuanto lo noto chasqueo la lengua y se la acomodo – que molesto, odio que se me vean estas cosas, me veo tan poco genial

- Jejeje, solo ten cuidado si – dijo algo preocupada Chrona

- Ya sé, pero, dime algo, porque tengo que ir hasta mañana al Shibusen, la ceremonia de bienvenida es hoy, no puedo ser tan impuntual el primer día

- Ya te dije que es porque primero debemos arreglar todo en la casa

- Pff, pero si en eso te puede ayudar el tio Rag… auch, ¿por qué me pegas? – dijo sobándose la cabeza

- Jovencito, ese no es modo de hablarle a tu madre, además quieres que todo el trabajo lo haga el tío Ragnarok, ahora vamos, vamos, que esto no se desempacara solo

- Está bien… - refunfuñando tomo una de las cajas, para ser despeinado por su madre - ¡MAMÁ!

- Jajaja, es que es divertido Soul…

* * *

Lejos del ajetreo familiar, en el interior del Shibusen una gran cantidad de estudiantes se reunían, para escuchar el discurso de bienvenida por parte de la autoridad más grande de todo Death City, espero que sepan a quien me refiero, y si no lo saben, pues se los digo, nada más y nada menos que Shinigami-sama, si el de la máscara graciosa, la blanca con tres circulitos en ella y que siempre saluda con una voz graciosa, pero desgraciadamente el ya no está entre nosotros, en cambio nos ha dejado a su sucesor Death the Kid, quien no puede ir al baño sino hay dos rollos en el baño, si ese loco por la simetría y la perfección.

Pero ya no hablemos tanto de Death the Kid y concentrémonos en lo importante, si en la bienvenida de los estudiantes al Shibusen.

Una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas de diferentes edades, algunos técnicos y otros armas, emocionados o nerviosos de entrar al Shibusen, solo esperando que Shinigami-sama salga y diga su discurso de bienvenida, para que todos inicien sus actividades como alumnos de esta maravillosa institución.

Por su parte cierta peli blanca busca por todos lados a los gemelos Star, pero ni rastro de ellos, hasta que escucho un discurso muy familiar para ella desde hace tiempo

- Escúchenos bien simples mortales, han venido al Shibusen para ser testigos de nuestro gran poder y capacidades sin igual nosotros…

- ¡Chihiro y Asuka ya bájense de ahi! – y en menos de tres segundos los gemelos cayeron al suelo, levantándose molestos

- Danny, porque interrumpes nuestro discurso

- No vez que debemos hacer que estos simples mortales sepan quienes serán sus nuevos dioses y… oh mira una mariposa, espera, espera vuelve aquí – y así la mayor de los gemelos se fue corriendo para alcanzar una mariposa

- A veces creo que mi hermana… debería de dejar de ver tanta televisión - dijo Asuka algo molesto, ya que su hermana arruino el momento de su grandeza

- Jajaja ya lo creo – en eso Shinigami-sama salió para dar inicio a la tan esperada ceremonia – "_ya salió, así que ahora comenzara todo_" – quizás los pensamientos de la pequeña solo indicaran su desarrollo en el Shibusen sin darse cuenta que enlazaría una cadena de hechos mucho más larga y trágica.

- Sean bienvenidos al Shibusen, este año tenemos muchos nuevos estudiantes, todos listos para dar inicio a su nueva vida académica aquí, esta escuela fundada por mi padre, fue hecha con el único propósito de detener tanto a brujas como el nacimiento de un nuevo Kishin, siempre buscando el orden y la paz, pues bien esas mismas creencias seguirán preservándose y espero que estén presentes en ustedes, cada vez que salgan a una misión y entrenan aquí, deseo que tantos sus capacidades como técnicos y armas se desarrollen al máximo, por lo cual no me queda decir nada más que buena suerte y den lo mejor de si – se escuchó un fuerte aplauso por todo el alumnado, especialmente por parte de la peli blanca que se emocionó por el discurso de su padre, agradeció el aplauso y regreso a la Death Room, pero ese mal presentimiento seguía ahí, causándole escalofríos

* * *

Regresando a la casa de la peli rosa, por fin después de tanto ajetreo habían logrado desempacar todas sus cosas y ahora los dos hombres de la casa se tomaban un descanso, bueno en realidad Ragnarok se había quedado dormido, por su parte el joven Soul desde el techo veía el Shibusen soltando suspiros al aire, pero su vista se vio cubierta por un par de manos cálidas

- ¿Mamá?

- Mo, como adivinaste que era yo – dijo Chrona haciendo un puchero que divirtió a su hijo

- Eso es fácil – sonrió – nadie más en el mundo tiene una alma tan amorosa y amable como tu

- Ou Soul… - abrazo fuertemente al chico – eres tan tierno

- ¡MAMÁ SUELTAME! – forcejeo, pero ella no lo iba a soltar – me asfixió…

- Ah, perdón jejeje – se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente – estabas viendo el Shibusen verdad – el asintió – es un lugar maravilloso… realmente maravilloso…

- ¿Enserio? – ella asintió – tu estudiaste ahí, verdad… es realmente tan genial como todos dicen

- Lo es, sí que lo es… en el Shibusen hay gente realmente maravillosa, amable, servicial, encontraras buenos amigos y camaradas, todos siempre dispuesto a ayudarte y dar la vida por ti… por el simple hecho de ser tus amigos…

- ¿Mamá?, estas bien… te noto triste

- Ah, no, no que va, estoy bien, si… - el no muy convencido asintió y siguió viendo a la escuela – por cierto…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡NO TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA QUE SUBIERAS AQUI DE NUEVO! – la cara del chico palideció cuando vio que su madre estaba molesta, y lo más razonable que hizo fue bajarse lo más rápido posible, ella solo rio - … mañana es el gran día… Maka… Black-Star… Tsubaki… Liz… Patty…Shinigami-kun… Soul… - algunas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas, tantos recuerdos, tantos bellos momentos y todos, todo eso, destruido en un solo día, una sola frase, una sola misión y todo eso fue más que suficiente para abrirle los ojos a la realidad y destruir la vida de uno de sus seres más queridos, se secó las lágrimas y bajo del techo – pero eso ya no es importante, he regresado, y soy diferente, ya no soy la misma personas, además ahora tengo a alguien más a quien proteger a quien amar más que a nadie en el mundo y por ese amor enfrentare a quien sea y no me importa lo que venga yo lo superare – entro de nueva cuenta a la casa, viendo las fotos colgadas en la pared, ahí estaba con su hijo y Ragnarok, se acercó a una mesita y en esa estaba con Maka quien aún estaba embarazada – Maka… me pregunto si estarás bien…

El día paso rápidamente y ahora todos en la ciudad se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, a excepción de una joven mujer y gran técnico en guadaña, que desde la ventana observaba a la luna sonreír mucho más de la cuenta, eso le causó un extraño presentimiento, enfoco su vista en un medallón que siempre llevaba puesto, lo abrió encontrándose con la fotografía de su hija con su padre, pero ese mismo medallón guarda una especia de compartimiento secreto, donde se encuentra una fotografía de Soul y otra de Chrona, por lo cual no puedo evitar que salieran unas cuantas lágrimas, en verdad seguían siendo doloroso, perder a Soul fue muy cruel y la destruyo por dentro, y que Chrona se fuera sin dejar rastro la lastimo más de la cuenta, ella sabía que aunque Chrona ya no era tan débil como antes, seguía siendo demasiado suave y flexible, sea a donde sea que se fuera rezaba cada día porque ella estuviera bien, que no le pasara nada malo y que algún día pudieran verse nuevamente.

Vio la hora y decidió que ya era hora de dormir, mañana sería un día muy ajetreado, pero antes paso a inspeccionar a su hija, entro a su habitación y si, como siempre era un total desastre, a pesar de ser hija de Kid no era muy ordenada, se acercó su cama y la arropo con cuida, dándole el beso de las buenas noches, salió y se encamino a su propio dormitorio, mañana ya sería otro día y tenía muchas actividades que atender, solo sería otro día común y corriente como todos los demás, solo un día común…

* * *

La mañana llego rebosante en todas las calles de Death City y de igual manera al Shibusen donde nuevos estudiantes subían por las largas escaleras de la escuela, para iniciar sus actividades.

Por su parte cierto peli negro devoraba su desayuno para salir como bala y llegar pronto a la escuela, claro que el pobre se atraganto como 10 veces, siendo salvado por las sacudidas de Ragnarok, pero siguió comiendo, ya que según el necesitaría toda la energía posible, a Chrona eso le divirtió y siguió sirviendo un poco más de desayuno, ya repleto y casi a punto de vomitar, el chico subió las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa.

- Y porque tengo que llevarlo yo?, tu eres su madre

- Lo vas a llevar tu, porque hoy tengo una entrevista de trabajo y no puedo

- Tch… más bien es solo un pretexto para no verte con...

- Ya sé, ya sé, pero si no encuentro un trabajo como voy a pagar la renta de la casa y comprar los víveres necesarios, además no es como que tu comas muy poquito

- Que molesta eres, bueno ya que, pero no voy a andar de niñera del mocoso

- Claro, claro – vio cómo su hijo bajaba de cuatro en cuatro las escaleras, pero resbalo en el antepenúltimo escalón, ella solo suspiro y rápidamente atrapo a su hijo como si de una princesita se tratara, el solo se molestó y avergonzó – Soul… sé que quieres llegar lo más pronto posible, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que matarte para lograrlo

- Si… pero bájame… - y así lo hizo, el chico se sacudió la chaqueta, que en la espalda tenía un dibujo de la máscara de Shinigami-sama – me arrugaste la chamarra y es nueva…

- Lo lamento mucho jovencito – le revolvió el cabello

- ¡MAMÁ!, ya me desacomodaste la banda, mira se me notan las rayas de nuevo, que molesto… - se acomodó de nuevo el cabello con la banda para así ocultar sus tres representativas líneas – tch… que pérdida de tiempo, pero ya, ahora sí, tio Ragnarok ya podemos irnos o llegare tarde

- Sí, sí que fastidioso eres, vamos mueve tu trasero y empieza a caminar

- Genial – salió corriendo no sin antes despedirse de su madre que le deseo un buen día, solo rezaba porque no le pasara nada malo.

Regreso adentro de la casa y busco sus llaves y su bolso tenía que llegar puntual a la cita, pero antes de irse, vio que en la mesa estaba el almuerzo de su hijo, suspiro, en verdad que a veces llegaba a ser descuidado, lo tomo, se lo llevaría después de su cita de trabajo

Por su parte el joven Soul corría cual liebre, exasperando a Ragnarok, ese chiquillo siendo hijo de Chrona no dejaba de moverse, sí que era molesto

- Mocoso ya detente o no vas a llegar a tu querida escuelita

- No le digas así, es una gran academia que forja tanto a técnicos como armas para preservar la paz del mundo

- Lo que digas, ¡oh mira!, ahí está – señalo burlonamente, el chico vio la imponente escuela, realmente impresionante mucho más de cerca, pero en cuanto vio las escaleras el alma se le salió por la boca – andando muchachito – lo jalo de la mano – hay que subir – lo vio burlonamente lo que aterro al muchacho

Ya en la escuela, el joven Soul trataba de respirar, jamás imagino que sería como escalar una montaña, su madre no le explico ese minúsculo detalle, en cuanto llegara a casa le reclamaría

- Bien hasta aquí llego yo, lo demás es por tu parte así que ya no me estés molestando – el joven peli negro asintió, viendo cómo se iba su tio, se levantó y sacudió para respirar profundamente y recuperar sus fuerzas

- Muy bien ya estoy aquí, hora de que me conozcas Shibusen, yahoo – entro a las instalaciones de la escuela, busco la oficina de información, en cuanto llego se encontró con una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro, se sonrojo un poco

- Buenos días, en que te puedo ayudar

- He si, digo este…

- Vienes a inscribirte – el asintió – la ceremonia de bienvenida fue ayer, pero como las clases empiezan hoy no te has perdido de mucho, así que dame tu nombre, edad y si eres un técnico o un arma – el asintió

- Mi nombre es Soul Makenshi tengo 12 años y soy un técnico – la mujer se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, lo que espanto al joven – ¿le pasa algo?

- No, no nada, solo que… tienes el nombre de un viejo amigo mío – termino de pasar los datos a la computadora y le dio una ficha donde estaba escrito la palabra técnico – si necesitas otra cosa no dudes en venir a preguntarme, soy Tsubaki, tienes que ir a este salón de acuerdo

- Muchas gracias Tsubaki-san – se despidió y emprendió camino, por su parte Tsubaki no podía dejar de pensar en si debía decirle a Maka o no

* * *

Corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, esperaba poder llevarse bien con todos sus compañeros, era emocionante y a la vez aterrador

Llego al dichoso salón, abrió la puerta y lo primero que se llevo fue chocar con una muchacha de cabellera blanca, se sobo la cabeza, y lo siguiente que sintió fue una patada

- ¡Tú maldito pervertido!

- ¿Qué?, yo, pero ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto confuso

- Como si no lo supieras chocaste conmigo y me tocaste el pecho – se tapaba la zona en cuestión

- ¿Pecho? – se paró y miro de pies a cabeza a la chica – pero si lo único que veo es a una niña poco desarrollada

- Danny-chop – lo golpeo de nueva cuenta con el puño

- Estas loca, tu niña poco atractiva

- Ahora si te voy a… - pero antes de que su pelea comenzara, una mujer de cabellera rubia ceniza

- Hola, buenos días a todos, disculpen el retraso, permítanme presentarme soy Maka Death y hoy seré su instructora, en esta clase se conocerán tanto a ustedes mismos como técnicos o armas, al igual que la formación de sus equipos, antes que nada ustedes saben cómo va esta frase "una alma saludable necesita… - Maka esperaba que su hija terminará la frase, pero al parecer no la recodaba, ni nadie más, excepto por alguien mas

- "Una alma saludable necesita una mente saludable y un cuerpo saludable en el que habitar"

- Oh, muy bien, parece que alguien estudio antes de venir – bromeo un poco

- En realidad no, es algo que mi madre siempre dice cuando está meditando

- ¿Meditando? – él asintió – y ¿porque lo hace? – pregunto curiosa la técnico en guadaña

- Ella siempre dice que es para fortalecer su alma y eliminar aquellas fuerzas negativas que siempre la rodean

- Vaya, pues me encantaría conocerla, quizás podrían venir a dar algunas lecciones aquí en el Shibusen sobre su meditación

- No lo sé, pero creo que tal vez podría convencerla

- De acuerdo, espero que nos visite pronto – y el timbre sonó – vaya se nos ha ido volando el tiempo, de acuerdo por ahora todos salgan y conózcanse para poder elegir a su compañero – asintieron y el peli negro salió, por su parte la peli blanca estaba hecha una furia, como se atrevía a hablar tan confianzudamente con su madre y es más ganarse puntos a su favor, no lo permitiría ella era una Death y nadie pasa por encima de ellos

* * *

La peli rosa iba deprimida, al final no pudo conseguir el trabajo ya que no lograba los suficientes estándares, ahora caminaba directo al Shibusen, en serio que hoy no era su día, bueno al menos podría ver a su hijo, llego a las escaleras y comenzó a subir, ya al final volteo para todos lados, pero ni señal del joven.

Activo su percepción del alma y comenzó a localizarlo y si lo encontró, estaba en la parte trasera sería un poco difícil llegar, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso sintió otra más, pero esta era de una chica y parecía molesta, lo siguiente fue que su hijo también se molestó y después que comenzaban a pelear, apresuro el paso y entro corriendo, debían detenerlo antes de que causara algún incidente desagradable

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a manchar el honor Death?

- He?, yo no te hice nada, chica con delirio de persecución

- Claro que si, interrumpes el momento más precioso de mi vida en el que puedo impresionar a mi madre con mis grandes conocimientos y te lo robaste

- Yo no he robado nada, yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengas el suficiente cerebro como para recordar una frase tan sencilla

- Ahora si me la pagaras – el brazo de la peli blanca se convirtió en la parte de una guadaña – veras lo que es el poder de un arma

- Así que eres un arma, pues bien veamos quien es el mejor – las longitudes de sus almas crecieron exponencialmente, impresionando de sobremanera a los presentes – hora de que inicie el espectáculo.

- Ambos corrieron el uno contra el otro, pero antes de siquiera tocarse fueron detenidos por Maka arrojando a ambos a una distancia prudente.

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?, acaban de ingresar y ya comenzaron una pelea – el regaño fue ignorado y de nueva cuenta iban a pelear, pero los lanzo ambos lejos, sosteniendo de un brazo a su hija, impidiendo que se transformara – Danny ya basta – la peli blanca asintió un poco molesta, y en cuanto al joven – usted también debería de…

- ¡SOUL! – se quedó estática en su lugar, ese nombre y esa voz, volteo automáticamente y no daba crédito a lo que le mostraban sus ojos. La peli rosa corría a toda velocidad y en cuanto llego vio que su hijo tenía algunos pequeños rasguños, su hijo se sorprendió al verla ahí; pero luego se asustó, de seguro había sentido su alma y sabía lo que paso, lo regañaría – mira nada mas como estas, le digo a tu tio que te traiga y solo causa problemas, dios mío, será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería – escucho las risas de los presentes y el muchacho se avergonzó más, alejándose de la peli rosa

- Eso no es... necesario, solo fue una riña, además ¿qué haces aquí? – Chrona le puso el almuerzo en la cara – gracias, creí que moriría de hambre – e ignorando a todos olímpicamente, abrió la caja del almuerzo y devoró todo – tan rico… tan rico…

- A veces creo que te pareces más a Ragnarok a la hora de comer y…

- Chrona… - la peli rosa se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, hace tanto que casi la había olvidado, se volteó automáticamente y ante sus ojos estaba aquella chica rubia su primer y mejor amiga en todo el mundo, vio como los ojos de esta se llenaban de lágrimas, al igual que los de ella.

- Maka yo… - sintió como era rodeada por los brazos de la susodicha

- Creí que nunca te volvería a ver

- Yo también estoy feliz de verte Maka-chan – la rubia se alejó un poco y limpiando sus lágrimas y con una gran sonrisa dijo

- Bienvenida Chrona

- Estoy en casa Maka - sonrió dulcemente

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y así da inicio al primer capítulo, espero que lo disfrutaran, sin más agradezco los reviews de: ****airi evans, ****Cristian Lior**** , ****Chun-chunENG**** , ****kamanosukesempai, **** , ****Vegeta II****, Lilmeliz, ****, ****Guest, ****LADY ANETTE**** y ****Mato the Killer, muchas gracias por sus reviews en "Para: Shinigami-kun".**


	2. Conversación y otros encuentros

**Hola, buenas, buenas, el capítulo dos de esta corta continuación de mi one-shot, esperando sea de su agrado. n.n**

**ADVERTENCIA: Las parejas que aparezcan aquí, son para el desarrollo de la historia sin fines de lucro ni por afectar a alguien, ya sin más rodeas ni formalidades, porque la neta no me gustan, disfruten de esta historia.**

**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen sino a Ookubo Atsushi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maka no podía dejar de llorar, después de tanto tiempo, por fin podía ver de nuevo a Chrona, realmente era un milagro y uno de lo más hermoso, estaba tan feliz.

La peli rosa compartía el mismo sentimiento, sabía que volvería a verse con Maka, pero tan pronto, sí que era un sueño maravilloso, separándose del abrazo y aun con lágrimas en los ojos, se vieron cada una para después comenzar a reír, realmente había armado una escena muy graciosa

- ¿Hace cuánto que llegaste? – pregunto la oji-verde

- Ayer… nos acabamos de mudar

- ¿Acabamos de mudar?, no vienes sola – la peli rosa negó – y ¿quién viene contigo?

- Pues… - volteo a ver al peli negro que se había tirado al suelo a tomar una siesta. Para Chrona eso era lo más gracioso del mundo, él que deseaba verse "cool" se quedó dormido y con la saliva a escurrir – permite un momento – se acercó hasta donde el chico y agachándose lo movió – oe… oe… despierta… - pero obviamente que no lo hizo, por lo que Chrona hizo algo que nunca falla - ¡SOUL TU TIO SE VA A COMER TUS PANQUEQUES!

- ¿¡QUE!? – se levantó y con la mirada llena de rabia. Pero volteo a todos lados y noto algunas cosas, esa no era su habitación y tampoco estaba en piyama, solo se sonrojo por la vergüenza y escucho la risa de su madre - ¡NO TE RIAS!, ya deja de reírte mamá

Mientras ellos estaban en su mundo, Maka no podía evitar ver con gran cariño y ternura a Chrona, para ella la peli rosa se veía exactamente igual, casi como si el paso de los años no lo afecto, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al ver al muchacho de cabellera negra.

Su hija lo noto, vio como la tristeza se reflejaba claramente en el rostro de su madre, al igual que veía a ese par la mujer de cabellera rosa y el bobo muchacho que la molesto, ¿Quiénes serán?, fue lo que se preguntaba la peli blanca

Chrona y su hijo se acercaron a Maka y su hija, cosa que molesto a los menores

- Antes que nada, quiero presentarte a alguien – tomo por los hombros al peli negro y lo puso delante de ella – él es mi hijo Soul Makenshi, Soul ella es mi mejor amiga Maka Albarn – el muchacho se separó de su madre e hizo una pequeña reverencia, dando una muestra de sus buenos modales

- Un gusto conocerla Albarn-san

- También me alegra conocerte, pero Chrona – vio a la peli rosa – mi apellido ya no es Albarn – a Chrona eso ya no le gusto – es Death, Maka Death, soy la esposa de Death the Kid, ahora él es Shinigami-sama

- Ya veo, no lo sabía… discúlpame

- No te preocupes – sonrió Maka – veras tu hijo es uno de mis alumnos, y… - sintió un jalón en su brazo y vio a su hija – lo siento cariño… ejem… ella es mi hija Daniela Death – la peli blanca hizo una reverencia y vio de pies a cabeza a la peli rosa y luego al peli negro menor

- ¿Sucede algo Daniela-chan? – pregunto nerviosa la peli rosa

- Pues… - puso su mano en su mentón – usted es muy bella señora, pero… no entiendo ¿cómo puede tener a un hijo tan feo y estúpido?

- ¿¡QUE!?, ahora si te mato chica plana

- A quien le dices plana?, falsa imitación de emo

- A ti, cara de vaca

- ¿Qué?, te voy a… - pero fue detenida por su madre – oye, oye, suéltame, ¡TU, ME LAS PAGARAS!

- Si claro, V-A-C-A, ajaja, auch – recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su madre – pero que… ay no – trago saliva y en seguida se disculpó, pudo sentir la resonancia de alma de su madre y no le gusto

- Así me gusta Soul-kun – la peli rosa sonrió. Se escuchó una campana, la cual señalaba el inicio de las clases – vaya, parece que deben entrar, anda vete ya, nos veremos en la casa

- Si – se despidió y entro al edificio, siendo seguido por una peli blanca algo calmada.

* * *

En el patio solo quedaban las dos mujeres, tenían mucho y nada que contarse, pero Chrona decidió que mejor sería otro día, era preferible que Maka digiriera la noticia y ella también, además estaba segura que si permanecía más tiempo en esa zona, él la detectaría en un santiamén y debía hacer otra cosa, antes de su encuentro

Se fue del lugar, pero Maka no permitió que diera tres pasos

- Maka?

- Vamos a charlar, no aquí, en mi casa, hoy no tengo mucho trabajo y…

- Está bien… - la oji verde sonrió y ambas se encaminaron hasta la Mansión Gallows

* * *

Ya en la enorme casa, la cual la peli rosa había pisado tantas veces hace 12 años, siendo que perdió la cuenta 40, 100, 200, muchas más de lo que una persona iría en un año

Maka la llevo hasta la sala y le dijo que esperara mientras le traía algo de beber, la peli rosa asintió. Pero de nuevo esa sensación; se abrazó a sí misma, era tan parecido a lo que sentía cuando Medusa estaba cerca… casi como si la vigilaran, pero era absurdo… ¿o quizás no?

Si se lo piensa bien, Shinigami-sama siempre puede saber lo que pasa en el mundo, y más si te encuentras en Death City o en la casa de este. Solo esperaba que no supiera de Soul, sino… su hijo estaría en peligro

Inhalo profundamente y soltó el aire despacio, se levantó del sillón, no podía irse, eso haría deprimir a Maka, camino alrededor de la sala, viendo cuadro tras cuadro, todos alineados simétricamente. Ni pasado el tiempo podía dejar esa pequeña obsesión; en su recorrido encontró una fotografía, sonrió amargamente, en ella aparecían Maka y Kid, ambos casados… pero un sentimiento más cálido lleno su corazón, no solo estaban ellos dos, sino también la hija de Soul. Realmente se parecía a ambos, tan linda, llena de energía y ese color de cabello tan inconfundible

Continúo viendo cada una de las fotografías y cuadros colgados, en su mayoría retratos los cuales mostraban los momentos más importantes en la vida de la nueva familia, en la vida de Maka como madre

La vida de una madre, ¿madre?, hasta cuando fue que entendió bien ese concepto, un término por el cual sufrió más que nada, siendo usada como un conejilla de indias, experimentos, dolor, locura…

Aun recordaba su plática con Maka sobre su madre, aunque extraña la respuesta de la oji verde, le agrado la manera en la que ella tiene a su madre, en cambio que podía decir de la suya… algún buen recuerdo… ninguno…

Pero con su hijo… muchos, infinitos… con él ha conseguido una mayor felicidad de la que pudo esperar al estar enamorada de Kid, si, el amor por un hijo es mucho más grande que el que puedas llegar a sentir por alguien más, y jamás cambiaria esos preciados sentimientos, jamás

Escucho pasos, más específicamente el sonido de unos tacones chocar contra el piso, al parecer venían bajando, la casa no estaba sola

Distinguió el alma de la persona o debería decir de las personas, Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson, las armas de Death the Kid, las únicas que sabían de su relación con el Shinigami y también las únicas que saben sobre lo sucedido hace 12 años en esa misión en la cual Maka no pudo ir

Las gemelas al llegar a planta baja, vieron a Chrona, pero no reconocían a esa mujer

- Disculpe, pero ¿quién es usted y que hace en nuestra casa? – pregunto molesta Liz

- Ha pasado un tiempo Liz, Patty – sonrió – pero al parecer 12 años si son más que suficientes para hacerte cambiar, tanto que ni tus amigos te reconocen

- ¿Amigos? – la mayor de las Thompson dejo caer el teléfono que traía en mano y se acercó rápidamente adonde la peli rosa. La vio de pies a cabeza y vio ese flequillo tan asimétrico – como diría Kid – y el color de sus ojos y cabello – Chrona?, realmente eres Chrona

- Así es – sonrió de nuevo. Recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de parte de Liz – también me alegra verte

- Chrona, gracias al cielo, has vuelto – se separó y la tomo de los hombros – sabes cuan preocupada ha estado Maka, no, sabes cuan preocupados hemos estado. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo y con quién?

- Pues… bueno… - pero antes de siquiera contestar, la oji jade apareció con una bandeja en mano

- Liz, Patty, aún están aquí, creí que iban a una misión

- En eso estamos Maka, pero mira a quien nos encontramos – señalo a la peli rosa

- Si, ya lo sé, me la encontré en el Shibusen

- Ya veo, - sonrió Liz – bueno ya debemos irnos, andando Patty

- ¡Si, onee-chan! – dijo animadamente Patty, pero antes de seguir, abrazo fuertemente a Chrona – ¡QUE BUENO QUE REGRESASTE!, cuando vengamos de la misión, te hare una enorme jirafa de papel, jejeje

- Okey… - se despidieron y otra vez solas las dos mujeres. Chrona se acercó hasta donde Maka y de nuevo se sentó en el sillón, la oji jade le entrego una taza de té de manzanilla

* * *

Absoluto silencio, ninguna sabía por dónde empezar, o que decir siquiera, en principio, ¿cómo se debe iniciar una conversación con alguien a quien no has visto por más de 10 años?

- Chrona… - la peli rosa la vio directo a los ojos – ¿por qué te fuiste?

- Lo siento… pero no creo que deba decirte… aun, sin embargo… fue la decisión más difícil que he tomado, no solo por mí, sino por ti, aun estabas embarazada y necesitabas de todo mi apoyo… realmente soy una mujer cruel – las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Chrona

- Te fuiste sin más, solo me dejaste una nota que decía adiós y cuídate, espero volvamos a vernos

- No podía darte explicaciones, no sabía cómo lidiar con eso – silencio. Chrona agacho la cabeza y se notó las lágrimas que caían en el regazo de la mujer – realmente lo lamento…

Maka se paró de su lugar y se acercó a Chrona, ¿a quién veía?, a la adulta… o a su amiga, aquella dulce y tierna niña que se fue. Hizo lo más lógico y la abrazo de tal manera para reconfortarla, tonto tiempo, años perdidos, sin información, preocupaciones.

- Ya no hay nada de que lamentarse, lo pasado, pasado, ahora estas aquí, y no sola sino con tu hijo – la imagen del peli negro provoco un poco de tristeza en la técnico – así que… si te vuelves a ir así como así, sin dar una explicación te juro por Shinigami-sama, que te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo, entendido

- Entendido… - se dieron otro fuerte abrazo

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y las clases en el Shibusen llego a su fin, Chrona esperaba a Soul en la entrada, esperaba que no hubiera tenido problemas, además tenía que pensar sobre la propuesta que le hizo Maka, lo malo era que le dijo que la respuesta se la daría mañana, pocas horas para mucho que pensar

De entre toda la multitud pudo distinguir una cabellera negra que sobresalía, con una banda que cubría perfectamente las líneas que indicaban su naturaleza Shinigami

En cuanto la vio, le saludo y se acercó a donde su madre

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

- Te diré… conocí a una loca plana, pelee contra la loca plana, las parejas se hicieron hoy y como nadie quería conmigo, me toco con la loca plana, ahora la loca plana es mi arma y yo su técnico, y la loca plana viene persiguiéndome desde hace un rato – señalo la entrada del edificio y efectivamente se veía una bola negra que emanaba maldad, a Chrona eso le hizo gracia, era como ver a Maka cuando daba sus Maka-chops

La peli blanca se acercaba hecha una furia, la peli rosa suspiro y se puso delante de su hijo, tal vez sería lo más vergonzoso por lo que podría hacer pasar a Soul, pero preferente a que mandaran de un golpe al chico al hospital

La peli blanca se detuvo, muy cerca de propinarle un golpe a Chrona

- Lo… lamento… Chrona-san… podría hacerse a un lado debo aplastar a un insecto

- Creo que eso no será posible Daniela-chan, no creo que a Soul-kun le guste ser aplastado como un insecto, verdad – volteo a ver a su hijo, que solo asintió – además me ha dicho que tú y él ahora son compañeros, no creo que deban pelear

- Claro que debo pelar, el mancho el honor Death, además de que es un pervertido y…

- ¡YO NO HICE ESO!, tu cabeza de anciana, deja de decirle mentiras a mi madre

- A quien le dices cabeza de anciana?, tu mugre imitación barata de emo

- ¡YA BASTA! – dijo muy molesta la peli rosa – jovencitos, ustedes y yo tendremos una seria conversación – levanto a ambas y se los cargo en los hombros como si fueran costales

- ¡AUXILIO! – grito la peli blanca – bájeme, bájeme

- Mejor cállate esto será para largo – dijo el peli negro que se acomodó para echar una siesta – ella siempre hace esto, y no hay manera de escapar

- ¿QUE?, debes estar bromeando, ella no tiene tanta fuerza como para tenerme aquí atrapada

- Eso crees… bien intenta liberarte si puedes – rio un poco el peli negro

- Pues lo hare – y se comenzó a mover, jalar la mano de Chrona, patalear, saltar o cualquier otra cosa, pero simplemente no salía de ahí – no puedo – estaba deprimida, y se molestó al escuchar las risas de su compañero - ¡YA DEJA DE BURLARTE!

- Bien ya llegamos – exclamo la peli rosa, bajando a ambas personas – vamos a sentarnos ahí y tengamos una conversación calmada, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien – respondieron ambos

A la peli blanca no le pareció el mejor lugar para conversar, además se veía horrible, ¿Por qué una vieja cancha de baloncesto?

- Mamá, ¿porque nos trajiste aquí? – pregunto Soul

- Bueno… porque este lugar es importante para mí y para la madre de Daniela-chan

- ¿Para mi madre? – Chrona asintió – ¿cómo una vieja cancha de baloncesto va a ser importante para mi madre?, solo es un viejo y sucio lugar

- ¿Tú crees? – rio la peli rosa, sintiendo algo de nostalgia – dejando de un lado esto, hablemos de su relación como compañeros, ¿Cuál es el problema? – ambos estaban a punto de hablar, pero la peli rosa los detuvo – primero dime tu opinión Daniela-chan y luego tú Soul-kun – el muchacho asintió enfurruñado

- Pues vera… yo me encontraba tranquilamente en el salón de clases con los gemelos Star, trataba de controlar a Chihiro y Asuka

- Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero los gemelos Star ¿son hijos de Black-Star y Tsubaki?

- No, son hijos del tío Black-Star y la tía Patty, Tsubaki-san está casada con Mifune-sensei y está embarazada, ya tiene 1 mes, además su hija mayor es Ángela, pero ella ahora mismo se encuentra en Asia en una misión con su padre

- Vaya, siempre creí que Black-Star se casaría con Tsubaki, lo que son las cosas, pero bueno continua

- De acuerdo, entonces yo trataba de controlarlos, pero como siempre nunca me escuchan y me empujaron contra la puerta, cuando ese rufián entro y toco mi pecho, después de eso lo golpee con mi potente Danny-chop. Mi madre entro y comenzó a darnos una pequeña explicación, con la frase de un alma… un alma…

- "Un alma saludable necesita una mente saludable y un cuerpo saludable en el que habitar", eso fue lo que dijo – respondió Chrona

- Sí, eso fue, y luego este término la frase, pero yo, yo soy la hija de Shinigami-sama y por tanto yo debo demostrar mis grandes conocimientos en ese campo. Después de eso este alego con lo sabía porque usted siempre dice eso cuando hace su meditación, impresionando a mi madre y dejándome en la vergüenza, por ello, decidí tomar venganza en nombre del apellido Death, a la hora en que estábamos en el jardín empecé con ella, pero mi madre y usted aparecieron y por eso ya no pude terminar y continúe hasta la hora de la salida y eso es todo

- Muchas gracias, por la información tan precisa Daniela-chan, ahora sí, Soul-kun tienes algo que decir a tu favor

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo… lo dijo todo como fue… pero… ¡YO NO SOY NINGUN PERVERTIDO!, entre al salón, pero en ningún momento fue para tocarla, ni nada, mamá tú me conoces, y sabes que no haría algo tan depravado como eso, además… siendo honestos, esta mujer no tiene nada de pecho, si se cortara el cabello, parecería un chico afeminado, pero chico al fin y al cabo

- ¡¿QUE?! – estaba por convertir su brazo en guadaña, pero una voz los distrajo, y cuando vio al dueño de la voz no pudo hacer otra cosa sino babear como una tonta

- ¿Con que aquí estaban?, llevo buscándolos durante un rato – Ragnarok se acercó despeinando a Soul y también a Chrona, quien se molestó – ¿y la chiquilla quién es?

- Yo… yo soy… este…

- Ahora que te veo bien – la levanto del mentón – a tu eres hija de la vaca esa, verdad que si

- ¿He? – el encantó se terminó como inicio – ¿vaca?

- Si, la tal Maka, es tu amiga, verdad Chrona – la peli rosa le dio un jalón de orejas a Ragnarok y se alejó con el hombre para hablar en privado

La peli blanca se encontraba sentada en la banca, con la mirada perdida, ese hombre, ese hombre tan atractivo la llamo vaca, acaso era una pesadilla, eso no podía ser posible. Los hombres guapos en los mangas que ha leído siempre son caballerosos, amables o rebeldes. Claro de seguro él es de ese tipo, y solo no quiere decir lo bella que ella es en realidad, sí, eso debía ser

El peli negro menor, veía a la peli blanca que reía sombríamente, a él eso no le agrado, decidió levantarse y alejarse un poco, pero fue detenido por la peliblanca

- ¿Quién es él?

- ¿Quien? – ella señalo a Ragnarok – a él

- Si, ¿de dónde lo conoces?, ¿es tu hermano mayor?

- No, es mi… ¡AH! – la peli blanca casi le rompe el brazo, vio como Chrona hablaba tan familiarmente con Ragnarok, lo cual le hizo sentir celosa, ¿Quién se creía? Soltó a Soul que se sobaba el brazo para tratar de recuperar la movilidad de este

Chrona y Ragnarok volvieron con el par, y la peli rosa golpeo el codo de su arma

- Lamento haber llamado vaca a tu madre… eso no fue… nada… amable de mi parte – la peli blanca se sonrojo, en definitiva él era el hombre de sus sueños, y no permitiría que Chrona se lo quitara – ya vámonos a la casa, quiero cenar

- Ragnarok… no puedes esperar

- No, muero de hambre, no he comido nada desde que te largaste a buscar empleo – la peli rosa suspiro

- De acuerdo, pero primero encaminara a Daniela-chan a su casa

- Tch… de acuerdo

- Daniela-chan, vamos que te acompaño – la peli blanca asintió

* * *

En todo el camino hasta la Mansión Gallows, Chrona se sintió acosada por la mirada de Daniela, ¿acaso le había hecho algo?

Ya en las puertas de la enorme casa, Chrona se despidió de la niña, pero antes de irse, fue levantada en el aire y lanzada hacia el mismo, grito aterrada

- ¡BIENVENIDO CHRONA! – ella reconocía esa voz. En tierra firme se encontró con un hombre de cabellera azul y energética personalidad – el gran ore-sama, en términos simples para un mortal como tú, Black-star te da la bienvenida, ¡KIAJAJA! – recibió un libro que lo dejo en K.O.

- Disculpa eso Chrona, pero los primos de Danny se habían quedado en casa, mientras su padre volvía

- Entiendo… no hay problema Maka, disculpa si te preocupo que Daniela-chan no llegara, me la lleve a casa para conversar

- Está bien, no me molesta, si está contigo, estará muy segura

- Bueno, me despido, nos vemos luego – hizo una reverencia y se alejó del lugar

Pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de la oji verde, Black-star se levantó como nuevo y fue a donde la peli rosa

- ¡CHRONA! – la peli rosa volteo – hombre, no deberías correr así, además… ¡¿he?! – la vio de pies a cabeza - ¿Por qué estas vestido como una mujer? – una enciclopedia muy gruesa se incrusto en su cabeza

- ¡ELLA ES MUJER, IDIOTA! – el peli azul se volvió a levantar, aun con la enciclopedia en la cabeza

- Mujer?, ooh… ajajaja, no lo había notado – la oji verde fue detenida por Chrona para que ya no golpeara al peli azul – lo que sea, Maka me ha dicho que llegaste ayer a Death City, y se me ha ocurrido la grandiosa idea de hacer una fiesta, celebrando tu regreso, a que es algo fantástico – sonrió de oreja a oreja. A Maka eso le gusto, ¿una fiesta?, si era perfecto, de esa manera Chrona podría reunirse con los demás y hablar sobre cómo ha sido su vida, desde que se fue de la ciudad, además que todos se llevarían una sorpresa al conocer al hijo de la susodicha

- No lo sé… creo que…

- Hagamos la fiesta, mañana mismo estará listo todo, la haremos en el Shibusen, de esa manera Kid podrá ir – la mención de ese Shinigami hizo temblar a Chrona. Black-Star grito de emoción – y que dices Chrona, ¿te parece bien?

- Etto...de acuerdo… no será tan malo… "_espero_"

- Excelente, será mañana en el Shibusen a las 8:00 PM – dijo Maka

- Se te ha pegado la simetría de ese loco – dijo burlón el peli azul, ganándose un tercer libro en la cabeza. Chrona asintió y se despidió de nueva cuenta, ahora si se había hecho un problema, ¿cómo pudo aceptar tan fácilmente?

* * *

En la comodidad de su hogar, Chrona servía la comida, pero su mente se encontraba dispersa, después de la cena la peli rosa estaba en el tejado observando la sonriente luna, parecía como si el astro ese se burlara de su mala suerte

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sobresaltó, no esperaba que Ragnarok la siguiera – ¿y bien?

- Respirar un poco de aire fresco, aclarar mis pensamientos, tratar de encontrar una solución

- Hmmm… el mocoso me dijo que te encontraste con la rubia plana, también viste al Shinigami idiota – ella negó – entonces, vamos dímelo o quieres que te saque la respuesta a la fuerza

- Puff… está bien… Maka me ofreció trabajar en el Shibusen

- ¿Y eso te molesta? – la tomo por el cuello y la despeino con el puño - ¡IDIOTA!, obviamente que tienes que aceptar, falta mucha comida en esta casa, y con un trabajo en el Shibusen te podrás comprar una casa más lujosa que esta mierda

- ¡ITAI!, ya suéltame, me duele – él obedeció, pero la cabeza de Chrona parecía un estropajo – eso no es lo que me preocupa, pero si es algo difícil de decidir

- Bien, entonces dime que rayos te pasa, mi paciencia no es infinita

- Maka y Black-Star, van a hacer una fiesta mañana y estamos invitados, pero la recepción será en el Shibusen, para que Shinigami-kun pueda asistir

- ¿El problema es rayitas? – Chrona asintió – iremos, así de fácil

- ¿Qué?, pero yo…

- Nada de peros, tonta cabeza de algodón rosa, en primera habrá comida gratis, y quiero probar ese buffet de ricos y estirados, en segunda tú misma dijiste estar lo suficientemente lista para encontrarte con ese tarado y en tercera si te hace algo no dudes en cortarlo y si tú no lo haces lo hare yo, entendido

- Si… gracias… - Ragnarok suspiro molesto y se bajó del tejado, esa cabeza rosa aún tenía que pensar más, no importa que tanto él la apoyara, todo dependía de como Chrona llevara y se tomara la situación, solo ella tenía la última palabra – Soul Eater Evans… tu qué piensas debo ir o no, enfrentarle o no… sabes tú la respuesta… - pregunto al cielo como si la guadaña pudiera responderle

_- Elige según lo que tu corazón y mente digan, pero solo cuando ambos estén de acuerdo, encontraras la respuesta_

Ella se giró asustada, se levantó y miro para todos lados, realmente había escuchado la voz de Soul, de Soul Eater Evans, eso no era posible, él había muerto hace 12 años

Respiro profundamente y soltó el aire, poco a poco, tal vez estaba algo paranoica, de pie en el tejado, sintió la brisa nocturna tocar su rostro y hacer volar un poco su largo cabello. Lo que haya sido, la hizo tranquilizarse, quizás fuera solo su imaginación, pero realmente pudo sentir el apoyo de aquel que fue o espera que siga siendo el gran amor de Maka Albarn

Mañana seria el gran día, después de 12 años, se encontrarían de nuevo y esta vez… no huiría

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ta… ta… ta… espero les gustara, algo corto, pero emocionante, quizás, quizás si… quizás no…**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap. nwn**

**Agradezco los reviews de: **JessyB-rabbit y Mato the Killer,


End file.
